


Losing The Battle

by STIKER123



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Instant Loss, Quickies, Rough Sex, Sparring, Training, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123
Summary: As a strong and fierce warrior, Erza Scarlet is very confident in her capabilities. However, even she can lose a fight, but could every defeat really be considered a loss?
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Losing The Battle

"Come at me with everything you've got, I won't go down easily!". Those were the words that Erza demanded as she stood adjacent from you, her weapon held to her side as she challenged you. Those were the words that started this whole battle as Erza wanted to train and hone her skills and she decided to fight you instead of Natsu this time. In hindsight, it was a very wise decision on her behalf, at least in her eyes.

"Everything, come at me with, ah, everything!" You had won the fight, Erza lost, she wore her seduction armour to see if it would throw you off in combat but it didn't. In fact, Erza's choice in armour had fuelled your drive to victory and now the real effects of her choice in attire were on display as you had Erza pinned to the ground with your cock buried deep inside her. She had lost the fight and this was the reward that was deemed fitting with the given scenario, you too, your reward with full stride.

Erza definitely didn't mind losing this one fight, the feeling of your cock stretching out her vaginal walls to accommodate your size felt incredible and she couldn't get enough. She kept demanding you to give your all and each time she made the demand, you would increase the power behind your thrusts as you reamed the great, Titania Erza to the shape of your cock.

You grunted as you felt the tightness of Erza's cunt wrapped around you, your hand had also seized hold of one of her bouncing breasts as you couldn't take your eyes off time, you pounded down into Erza, showing her no mercy even after the battle but she didn't care another mercy. In fact, had you shown her anything close to mercy while fucking her then she would feel insulted, she was Erza Scarlet and she demanded you give all your effort even when you had already won the fight.

"Keep going, I won't be satisfied until you've filled me with a hundred loads!" Erza exclaimed, completely drunk on the feeling of being fucked so ruthlessly and you chuckled. "I think you forgot who won the fight" you teased before leaning closer, whispering that she was in no place to make demands as you were the one who made the choices right now.

The way you spoke. Erza has never felt such a shiver run up her spine like the way she had from the tone of your voice, she was usually so stoic, so confident and yet now all she could do was whine as you pinned her down to the ground. You balls kept slapping against her as you pounded deep, grunting as you held her chin to stare into her eyes as her voice was growing hazy. She was getting close to climax, she couldn't contain it, she cried out for it as it struck and it felt so fucking good with how you refused to cease your brutal onslaught of pleasure.

"I-is that all y-you're got?" Erza whined before gasping as your lips locked against hers only to slightly muffle the squeals of delight as you doubled down on your efforts. You lifted her legs up over your shoulders and pressed down, trapping Erza in a mating press as she stared dizzily up into your eyes. She couldn't even muster the strength to even reciprocate the kiss, she just surrendered, for the first time in her life, Erza had surrendered the battle.

"Do as you will" she gasped as you broke the kiss, pleasure etched into her face before her hazy eyes regained some light - if only a little - as she felt the heat of a creampie pumping deep into her pussy, you came inside her and she could only shudder from the fact she was so willingly surrendering to all the bliss without even trying to take control herself.

"Fuck, that was a good training match, Erza" you laughed as you stared at the ahegao on her face, her tongue fell from her mouth and her eyes had rolled up, it was such an erotic view made more so by her attire. "We should do this again" you mused and all she could do was nod her head before feeling your lips peck hers.

"Let's continue now then, I think I owe you another 99 loads of cum until we're done" you said and Erza did wonder through her scrambled thoughts if she would even be able to take another 99 creampies, she made the challenge though and she couldn't just back down from it.

"Then do it, give me everything you've got" she tried to speak with confidence but all that shattered into squeals of delight as you slammed back inside her, fucking her with even more intensity than before. Would Erza be able to endure the challenge she had issued? Would she be able to take another 99 creampies and still be able to talk coherent sentences let alone walk properly? She didn't know but she was willing to find out.

To say she lost the battle, she felt she had won in another way.


End file.
